


Parallels.

by sempiternoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Feelings, Galra Empire, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Post S2-ish, Sad Ending, Soul Bond, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: Sooner or later he would have found it, and if it wasn't him someone else would have. It feels invasive, too intimate, too personal, he shouldn't be doing this but if he doesn't, no one else will.





	1. The Way We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm (not) sorry.  
> -Edit, some minor changes were made to this chapter after I noticed a small continuity gap of a scene but it's really the same overall.

“Hey what is this?”

 

“Please put that down, deities, you weren't supposed to see that, like ever.”

 

“If I'm not supposed to see it why is my name on it? Is it a mixtape, that's– that's like awfully funny, and cute.” Ulaz turns around the data card, there's nothing special to it, even the color of it it's the generic one; except that it was inside a small bag with his name on it.

 

“Would you give it back if I tell you what it is?” Thace watches as the ears of Ulaz twitch only in the smallest movement before he jumps from the small thing they call bed. _This  is childish._ He knows, they know, but he can't help the burst of laughter joining Ulaz as they run around. Finally he catches up to him, however the younger galra had always have the upper hand when it came down to close one on one combat, they fiddle around but Thace ends being pushed down on the bed, Ulaz sits on top of him, al his weight falling on his stomach, it's not obstructing at all, presses the card against his throat for a second before they start giggling.

 

_We're soldiers after all._

 

Thace throws an arm around his neck in a weak attempt to draw him closer once their laughing has faded, their foreheads press against each other. The younger galra purrs as he rubs their cheeks together, causing his mate to sigh and shiver under him.

 

“We're going to be late, I can't give a bad first impression to the blades.”

 

“I hate it when you remind me that we have responsibilities.” Thace bites playfully on his chin, he takes advantage of the moment that Ulaz helps him up, taking the card from him. After all, he's always been the strategist.

 

“One day I'll get it back and I will know what's in that thing.”

 

“Pfft, yeah you sure will.”

  
  


— _Static White Noise.—_

 

“I was so scared, the day you said you were leaving. You asked me to go with you but I was scared, but I never knew what real _fear_ was until I woke up and you were no longer there.

 

I knew you weren't dead- are, not. I know you're alive, so I'll be strong, like you, be strong for you. We'll meet again Ulaz, even if this I cannot promise, and that's the reason I'm telling you this...

 

I'm going to find you, okay?

 

I l–”

 

— _High pitched sound, static white noise.—_

  


“When you spoke about the rebellion; when we talked about joining the rebellion, I never thought there really was a rebellion. Fighting against our kind for the greater good.

 

It was like a kids dream you know? And of course I wanted it to be real, but reality is never what we expect it to be. I never thought about the value of my life, or anyone's, but yours. I wanted you to live I wanted it to be an _us,_ you made me realize that there was so much more than me, even more than you, something more important than us and I hated it.

 

I was blind.

 

If I die for this, at least it's a decision I made, on my own.

 

Freedom scares me, but that's probably because I was raised without the option of it.

 

I believe in this.”

 

_—Static sound, silence.—_

  
  


“You always push me to keep believing, I hope you never stop believing either.

 

Sometimes I almost think that we'll be able to win this fight on our own, that we'll make it alive, you  and I. But what would be next though?

 

Where do we go, what are we supposed to do.”

 

“Hey babe we ne–”

 

— _Rustling, static sound, silence.—_

  


“I want to have a family with you, even if it's just you and I.

 

Uhm, that's probably not the best thing to say.

 

Promise me you'll move on if I die first. Deities I hope I die first than you, I don't know what I'll do with my life.

 

I'm still scared.

 

I am so fucking scared Ulaz.

 

I'm sorry baby.”

 

— _White noise, silence—_

  


_“_ I wonder if we are really given a choice. Like, do you think there's a reality where we don't have to fight at all? Where our options are not just fight for this or fight for that.

 

I don't think we're meant to have that in this one. I think we'd make awful parents, but I still think about having a family with you anyway.

 

Maybe I'd be an awful parent and you'll be the good one.

 

Where will we ever raise a child?

 

Deities this is awful, I'm sorry this is totally not what I want to say here. It's just, it's been some rough days, of course you know that, we all do.”

 

_—A sigh, a small laugh, static sounds, silence.—_

  


“I find it almost hilarious. Kolivan came into my quarters yesterday and told me that– that, before an important mission, I mean he must have told you already too, since we're leaving in two cycles...

 

I'm not even surprised that you volunteered. _Voltron huh?_ You really have faith on this earthling.

 

I believe too.

 

I guess I do have a little bit in common with the old man right? Anyway, I've been recording _these_ long before I even joined the blades.

 

I hope you're laughing now, thinking of how cheesy I am.

 

I love your laugh.

 

I love you.

 

I hope you never need to listen to this. I hope I can say it to you instead, every day for the rest of our lives until we die from being old.

 

After all you're the one who taught me to never lose hope. Even if it's unrealistic.

 

I love you, I love you so much okay? I'm so glad that the destiny bind us together, I'm glad for all the moments that we have shared together.

 

I couldn't ask for a mate more perfect than you are. You are my strength, my will to live, my will to fight.

 

You are so brave, so smart, so kind, you see the good in everything. In me.

 

I hope someone else will be able to see that. To fill my place if I can't do it anymore.

 

We were born in the middle of a war. We always knew how it was going to end, except now we choose on which side we fight, right?

 

I love you.

 

I love you so so so so so much baby.

  
  
  


I'm sorry.”

 

— _Static noise. Silence.—_

  


Sooner or later he would have found it, and if it wasn't him someone else would have. It feels invasive, too intimate, too personal.

 

“Fuck.” He shouldn't be do this but if he doesn't, no one else will. He always had a soft spot for those two, it's a bad manner, to get attached to people, especially if you're leading a rebellion.

 

He screams, a sound of pure, raw, animalistic rage; the bed he was sitting on becoming the first target of his anger, lifting it and throwing it against the wall.

 

They have lost so many allies. _He_ has lost so many allies, soldiers, friends; some of them even raised by him.

 

“I am sorry my friend.” His apology fades into echo, starting to put the small room back in order, like his prior owner left it.

 

Kolivan slides against a wall, letting a long sigh out.

 

“This war takes so many lives, no matter what side you fight for.” He says to the ceiling. No one ever knew if it was real or not, the legend of soul-bonds, that was. A legend that moved back to the times where the galra empire was a pacific one, it was said that some couples would have a closer bond, something over the bonding of intimacy or confidence; more like a physical bond that tied you on a spirit and mind level, that it would let you feel what your mate fell.

 

He'll never know if it was real or not, but if it was Ulaz and Thace were the closest thing to that.

 

The older man picks himself up, pulling the data card from the screen and dusting his clothes off with one hand. Heading to the other soldier's room, already knowing what will await him.

 

“We will win this war, for you guys.” He says picking up the letter, the envelope only reads _Thace_ and says _I love you_.

 

 

They say, when you join the blades, if you ever do; the leader tells their soldiers they are only allowed to keep one personal object.

 

This object can be any you desire, it's meant to be a memory, a gift, that shall be given to someone else when the war ends.

That's the only thing the old man can promise to them.

 

This is your memory, your legacy, that mark that will tell everyone else that you were part of this, the only thing that will keep others from forgetting you.

But there's nothing the leader can do when there is no one to deliver this objects anymore.

 

 

This last words will never make it to their addressee.


	2. Galra Don't Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small drabble, a scene I decided to cut out but y'all can have it okay? Good

Thace throws an arm around his neck in a weak attempt to draw him closer once their laughing has faded, their foreheads press against each other. The younger galra purrs as he rubs their cheeks together, causing his mate to sigh and shiver under him.

 

He's very aware that this is his first day here, they shouldn't be doing this.

 

_ We still have time. _ He tells to himself, as his mate playfully bites softly on his chin. Thace has never been one to impose himself, he's happy to follow, so he lets the younger galra get away with this, pinning his hands above his head.

 

“I missed you, I missed you so much. You smell even better than the last time I saw you.” Ulaz whispers close to his ear, enjoying the sound that escapes the body under him. Going back to rubbing his face on his neck.

 

“I should leave you more often, then.” He knows he fucked up, as soon as the words leave his mouth, he feels Thace's body going rigid, his eyes that had been closed until now look away from him.

 

“Sorry, that wasn't funny”

 

“No it's fine, I jus–”

 

“I love you, please look at me.” He says sliding the fingers of one of his hands between his mate’s.

 

“Thace, I am yours and you are mine.” There's something about the way he says it, that makes the older galra whine and blush, it makes Ulaz feel powerful and proud, to see his mate letting go, exposing all his weaknesses trusting that he's safe with him.

 

He takes advantage of their position, lowering himself and licking a long stripe of skin on his mate's neck before sinking his teeth down. Electricity runs down his body, turning into a shiver, he can't hold back the sound of pleasure that betrays him, dragging his free hand to cover his mouth, this is embarrassing.

 

This time, however after the younger galra is done, tending to his neck, he turns his face, pressing their foreheads together. He starts purring and doesn't even try to stop it anymore, he's so happy right now, he feels warm and safe. He wishes they had more time, to stay the rest of the day like this, but it's impossible.

 

“We're going to be late, I can't give a bad first impression to the blades.”  
  
  
  
“I hate it when you remind me that we have responsibilities.”


End file.
